The Gift that Death Brings
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: The Pokedex Holders are dropping like stone, falling to strange assassinations, once Holder each year. The targets are random, and the killer doesn't seem to after one set goal? Can the remaining Dex Holders find out what the killer is after before all of them are wiped out?


**Mew: Well, here's another deathfic. Yay. I seem to like subjects on death, huh. Well, warning. Gruesome scenes, blood, gory, stuff. Skip Ruby and Green if you don't want to read blood and gore before bedtime. That was a kind of warning and spoiler all in one. But enjoy, and review please! **

**The Gift that Death Brings**

_20XX, June 5th_

Another year has passed - another Pokedex Holder dead. We're dropping so fast, like ants picking up the remains of a picnic. Assassinations, poisoning, break in's and ambushes are racking though our numbers... That even now aren't so numerous. Two years ago Sabrina proclaimed that us Pokedex Holders would drop like stones, once each year. None of us paid much attention then... Is it worth investigating now?

This year, it's Silver. Last year, it was Yellow. The first year, it was Ruby. Sapphire, Red, Blue, Green, Red, Gold, and Crystal are distraught. Blue especially - she's taking her younger brother's death hard. I'm glad she had Green to comfort her... But will he be next?

Silver's death was unknown. We suspect it was drowning. An assassin sent to kill him most like. Being the son of Team Rocket... He knew he was being hunted. Always told not to worry, he would be fine... Oh Silver. How worried we were when he disappeared. We still haven't found his body. We suspect we never will.

Yellow died of poisoning. In her sleep. She would have never felt it. Red is glad, but also angry. I've never seen him so upset before... Yet never so enraged as well. I wonder... Is she still watching us from above? Yellow never deserved such a death... She was the sweetest of us all, and will be remembered as such.

Sapphire found Ruby's body torn and mangled, bleeding out in the forest. The doctors suspect it was a Salamance's work. The claw marks were similar to his scars as well. His Pokemon were found dead as well. I've never seen anything so repulsing... It was terrible. All of Mightyena's legs were torn until only tendons were left holding them intact. Milotic has been burned black and gashes in numerous places. Swampert was left almost unrecognizable, his other Pokemon were shredded, their innards torn out. They were buried with him, brushed and clean, decorated with the first ribbon they've ever won, free of blood. Ruby would have liked that, I think. He was always very obsessive with their cleanliness. Every day, Sapphire brings flowers to his grave. I think he likes that too.

There are suspicions about the next target. We also suspect that there is someone out for our blood. A possible drowning, poisoning, and a Salamance specially trained to attack and kill. We're not sure though. Everyone's being very careful nowadays. I've been told to stick next to Diamond and Pearl... But I fear for their safety. Silver was the son of a renowned villain. Yellow had a special gift. Ruby was the son of a Hoenn Gym Leader. We fear that Green will be the next target, being the strongest Gym Leader in Kanto. Or Red, for being the Champion of Kanto. Possibly White, for being part of the BW agency. Or even I myself, being rich and of royal blood. We are not sure who will be struck down next. We can only wait... Wait in fear... Anticipation... Waiting, for the next death.

_20XX, July 2nd_

It was late this year. The deaths are usually amongst the June, July, and August timeframes. But we were shocked at who died.

Cheren. Poor, poor Cheren, who wasn't even an official Dex Holder.

White, Black, Bianca, and N are both mystified and mortified. Bianca's not taking it well - she breaks down in sobs daily. We never though Cheren or Bianca would ever be targeted, as they have broken Pokedex's. And as far as I am aware of, they never were fixed. Sapphire and Emerald also fear for Wally now. He also has a Pokedex.

Cheren was shot in the back. He was with Black at the time - the poor boy blames himself for Cheren's death. If only her were more watchful, he says. We all know there was nothing he could do though. If that was truly Cheren's rightful time to die, there would have been nothing Black could do about it. Fate is a cruel mistress.

Unlike the others, Cheren didn't die quickly, nor quietly. Whoever shot him had bad aim. The bullet merely grazed his heart, but it was enough to open a gash large enough for the heart to internally bleed out. It must have been very painful, but according to Black, Cheren didn't complain about the pain. He spent his last moments with his Pokemon. They were horrified to watch him die, but it was what they, not Cheren or Black, wanted.

We know naught of the death pattern. Cheren was neither rich nor well known, just another strong, intelligent trainer aiming to be champion. Green's extremely puzzled. He and I have been working together to figure this thing out, we were so close, but Cheren's death threw us all off course. We must revise... If only we could do it faster...

_20XX, June 1st_

It happened today. I'm standing at the scene... There's blood everywhere... Feathers... Fur... Scorch marks on the walls and rubble blasted everywhere. Green's gym is a mess. There was obviously a large fight here. A fight Green couldn't win.

His body was mangled, scorched, torn, shredded and ripped. It was much, much worse that Ruby. No one ever thought it could be worse that Ruby. We were so horribly wrong.

His whole body has been burnt to a crisp, hair scorched and askew across his face. Viridian eyes opened wide, mouth twisted into a sneer, a look of pure defiance. He had his eyes opened even as he stared at death... Green is truly brave. Both his shoulders have been dislocated and arms broken twice. One leg is mangled and burnt, bent at weird angles. The second is intact, but burned black and a gash running down the length. His throat's been torn open, not enough to slice the jugular, but enough to rip through the vocal cords. How evil the person is, taking away all Green's ability to move, to speak! At least the dignity of seeing is left.

Like Ruby, his Pokemon were killed along with him. Arcanine and Charizard are lying in the corner, Charizard's throat gashed to the point of beheading, his wings in tatters and torn from his body. Arcanine's mighty mane has been stripped from him - the fur is still floating around. His stripes bear gashes, the blood pools around them both. Pidgeot's been clipped, his chest torn open and heart lying still, cold, unmoving. The Eevee that Green had acquired months ago lays in his mangled arms, teeth bared in a snarl, eyes open, but unseeing, his pelt unharmed save for a single, spine snapping bite at the back of his neck.

But his death has brought us a clue. It was not a Salamance that killed Ruby, but the neat work of a Persian and Starmie. The bite that killed Eevee was also the work of a Persian. That gives us a small hint on who could be doing this. We've not tracked down a specific person... We are still not sure. We don't know who the killer is after. We also don't know what they are after. We need those things... But ah.

Green seemed very close to figuring out who had killed Ruby, Silver, Cheren, and Yellow. He had deemed that it was someone who must have been desperately after the Pokedex's... I will always wonder how he came up with that even though the Pokedex's was always left behind. Green always took it, never told anyone what he was doing. He must have been killed to be silenced.

We don't know much, but Green's death brought us clues. He died honorably, in combat. Green would have always wanted that, wouldn't he? Green's grave is beside his parents, whom he never met. Blue and Red and unexplainable upset, both wish to tear apart whoever tore their longtime friend and rival apart. I just hope Crystal and I can figure this out in time...

_20XX, August 30th_

Again. Again. It was so late this time, we thought we were home free. We weren't. It was as we feared. White was targeted and killed because of her BW agency connection. Actually, we're not really sure that's why. It's just what we assume.

Black, and Bianca really don't know what to do. They're staying with Red and Blue, whom we've ordered to stay together for protection. Being the oldest, they're the most likely to be attacked and killed. ... What have we come to?

White was killed in her sleep. A quick slit across the throat, no witnesses, her Pokemon didn't see a thing. Very clean, very neat, much unlike poor, poor Green. There was blood pooling in a jug at the bottom of her bed, with a tube connecting to her throat to collect the blood. Obviously, the killer didn't want to make a mess with White.

There was no clues with White. No fingerprints, no Pokemon prints, no nothing. Crystal and I were still unraveling what we had gotten so far with Ruby and Green. I do realize Ruby and Green are both good battlers... Both would fight back if attacked... Scenes like that which actually give us clues. But what about Silver?

We're still not sure. I have a feeling that we're getting close though... We have to be... To prevent more from dying... We have to be.

_20XX, July 4th_

... It was not a good year this time around. Two dead. I am very furious. Both were my best friends, Diamond and Pearl.. They were the slain. I now understand Red and Blue's unspeakable rage. But I must be calm. I must be calm.

I will not speak of Diamond's and Pearl's death. It upsets me too much. I will not keep my cool if I speak of it. I will not.

But we did get more clues... As disgusting as it is Diamond and Pearl... Fought back. We found the scene flooded with water. According to Crystal, it's water produced by Starmie. We also found large stones thrown places where normal Pokemon can't throw it, not even Diamond's Torterra or Pearl's Infernape. We've also confirmed our culprit has a Banette.

We still have to ask Red and Blue about this... They probably know more about it than I do. Crystal's still thinking though... I have that feeling again...

_20XX, June 10th_

No dying has happened so far. That much is a good sign. We've also figured out the knowledge that had Green silenced forever.

The left behind Pokedex's? Fake.

Red's surprising agitated at the fact that we haven't found this out sooner - I'm not surprised though. Green's a very... Secretive person. I mean, he has to contend with Blue stealing from him all the time, why shouldn't he be? And being the gym leader, he's a lot of places he can stash stuff.

The fake Pokedex's were stashed in Unova of all places, in a safe guarded by infrared lasers, thermal sensors, and an audio detector. That was hard to crack. Thanks Green, don't tell anyone the password. But that's Green for you... Secretive. And mysterious. But in the end, Blue and Silver managed to get the fake Pokedex's out. Guess Green's work was for nothing then. Hm.

So now we've also deemed that our killer is also after the Pokedex's. After them all. Red and Blue were very agitated upon hearing this. We've determined that it is one of the Three Beasts that is after us. And since Sird is the only one alive... We've determined it's her.

Now the only thing left is to catch and kill her. She's murdered too many to be arrested, where she may escape. And I shall kill her with my own hands.

_20XX, August 1st_

It's been more than a year now. Sird has been apprehended, put on trial, and executed. It was quick. A Guillotine to the neck. Although Red's a nonviolent person, I could tell he was angered by the fact Sird did not suffer like Green or Ruby did, like we did, grieving for them.

But the damage is done. Our friends are gone and cannot be replaced.

Sabrina's predicted our future again. We are to have peace now, but how can we have peace without our loved ones?

_20XX, August 1st_

Much has happened in a year. We've celebrated our friends, the peace they now have in death. Last night, I dreamed that we were all there, in a white empty room, all of us. All the Pokedex Holders.

The deceased had a strange appearance though. Green's eyes were soft, unlike their usual hard as steel appearance. His tone was quiet, and he seemed comforting, understanding. But his sharp intellect was still there, as was his battle skills, and mature figure. Yellow didn't seem as shy, dressed in a pure flowing white dress, her yellow hair down and cupping her face. Ruby didn't fuss as much when a Sapphire covered in dirt hugged him, only thanking her for giving his Pokemon a decent burial. Silver was still silent and mysterious - not even death could change that. Diamond and Pearl still performed their jokes, this time in crisp, pure white suits, although they still had their trademark red and green scarves. Cheren and White were welcomed with cries of joy and some tears by Black and Bianca.

I do not truly understand the meaning of them visiting us, only to comfort us in death, and wish us the best life we could lead. It's very sad, but now, we understand.

They do not want us living our lives in misery. We should have the best, lead our lives, for fate decreed us this way. I understand now, Diamond and Pearl. Thank you.

_20XX, July 4th_

Ten years have passed since I have touched this notebook. Much, much has happened.

Gold and Crystal have married, strangely enough, even though their child carries the seriousness of Crystal yet the childishness of Gold, (Yes, their child is a boy. Don't fret now.) he has long red hair and silver eyes like Silver did. He also has a mysterious trait - perhaps this is Silver's spirit born into a new body?

And yes, they named him Silver Jr.

Black and Bianca have also wed, producing twins, Shiro, a male, and Opal, a female. Shiro seems to like dark colors, while Opal likes bright, fun colors. I have not seen them yet, but they say Shiro studies, reads at a level he shouldn't read at, has a better knowledge of the world than most five year olds do. Opal is naive, but strong, with her own intellect. She's more organized than Shiro, who is unusually messy. She likes to plan things like family picnics and performances with her parents Pokemon. Perhaps it's Cheren and White's spirit born back into new bodies?

Although they are not married and have no romantic link, Blue has adopted three children, while Red acts as a fatherly figure. I see Green and Pearl in the children named Shane and Alex, and Belle has the fashion sense of Ruby but the kindness of Yellow.

I am not married, and I will probably stay that way. I'm very happy the way I am - I stand in as a mother to Shane, Alex, and Belle when Blue goes traveling, or help said woman take care of the three children when Red goes back up to Mt. Silver to train.

Since then, I have not seen Green, Yellow, Ruby, Silver, Cheren, or White in my dreams. None of the other Pokedex Holders have either, and I think that they have been truly reincarnated or have passed into the next plane of life. Where ever they are, I wish them well, and wish to let them know that we are well too.

You will be remembered. Even death has a gift of its own. You just have to find it.

_~ Platinum Berlitz ~_

* * *

__**Mew: Yup, this whole time, it's been in Platinum's POV. Hope you caught onto that. She was a prime candidate, smart, young, but not the last, since I added in the Unova Pokedex Holders after a bit of thought. So, please, review! Tell me what I did wrong and how I could have made it better. Goodnight! :D **


End file.
